Love will Prevail
by Fairytalesarefortheyoung
Summary: Hermione has had many problems in her life will a certain Weasley be able come around to help her overcome them. HG/FW
1. Chapter 1

There once was a maiden who lived in the Southern tip of England. She had once lived in Ireland and her family was a group of unconventional wizards. They had moved to England when her older sister had been proclaimed a witch. Her parents only didn't care about Hermione. On the eve of her 11th birthday her parents abandoned her and left her in the care of two muggles, the Grangers. She didn't know these two people at all and she didn't really trust them. Although her parents didn't really give her much of a choice in the matter as soon as she ascended the steps of the house in Little Whinging the car sped off down the road. She turned when she heard the engine revving and couldn't help but gasp.

Mrs. Granger opened the door and said "You must be Hermione come on in." I stepped into the foyer and immediately I felt at home. Just as I was reveling in that Mr. Granger walked in. "Hello you must be Hermione nice to meet you I am sorry about your parents. Would you like me to bring you to your room so you can unpack and get settled in?" "Sure that would be great." "Good then you can come and have some supper with us." Mr. Granger led me up the stairs down a hallway and to the second door on the right. "Here is your room the bathroom is across the hall and me and Mrs. Granger's room is at the end of the hallway if you need anything just let me know. As he closed the door behind him Hermione took the time to gaze about the room. The bed sat directly in the center of the room and was made of mahogany it is a four poster bed on the right side is a mahogany nightstand with elaborate carvings. The carvings are of roses, poppies, and wine grapes on their vines. The bedside lamp that sits atop the nightstand is carved with wrought iron grapes that trail all the way up to the fixture. On the left wall is a four-paned window with a window seat. A wardrobe lies along the same wall and also has wood carvings of roses, poppies, and wine grapes lacing their way around the door. She thought the whole room was entirely beautiful. A desk was placed on the wall opposite the bed and it was already lain with all her favorite books. Above it were five shelves to house her most prized possessions. Placed on either end of the top shelf were two wine bottle bookends. She thought the room was extraordinary she had always wanted to go to Italy and to prove it she had a poster of the wine country in her bag. She set her luggage down on the bed and began to unpack.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her bag was everything was gone. The only things left were a picture of her and her sister Mikayla and her stuffed rabbit Flopsy. At first it looked as if everything was stolen but then she walked over to the wardrobe and opened the double doors. Everything was there and just the way she would have put it down to the very last pair of shoes. She smiled to herself, without even realizing it she had apparated the clothes into the wardrobe with immediate action. She realized that she had powers just like her sister before her even though their parents are Squibs.

They disowned her once they realized their youngest also had powers when she had started to show signs on her tenth birthday. She had been found on the roof of the house after a very difficult day at school when she had been teased for her bushy hair and large teeth. Also that year unfortunately her sister had been placed in Azkaban for trying to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. The Headmistress and second in command Minerva McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor house the same house Hermione is planning to join in the fall. She is also planning to hopefully take the Granger's last name and hopefully they would adopt her as their own. They sure as hell treated her better then her own parents and she didn't want the last name Warwick any longer. As she went downstairs to dinner she was immediately greeted in a pleasing manner and with open arms. "Hermione if I may be so bold I would love to ask you if we may adopt you one of the family since clearly we really want you to be." Mrs. Granger said with a gleam in her eyes. "Mrs. Granger that would be wonderful I would be honored to be a member of the family." She said smiling. As she said this she knew once and for all this was her true family.

It has been three years since I first came to live with the Grangers. I love it here and they treat me like their own daughter. My two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have offered for me to come and stay at the Burrow (Ron's house) again this summer. My parents have already agreed and I am leaving tomorrow. I already have all my stuff packed for the stay and my parents said they would see me for Christmas. I miss them already, they are so kind to me and I am forever grateful for their kindness and their generosity.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as Hogwarts is concerned I am excelling. I am the smartest witch of my year. The only professor who doesn't like me is Professor Snape but on that note he doesn't like students from any other house but his own. This by the way is Slytherin the vilest house at Hogwarts. The only kind Slytherin I have ever met is Blaise Zabini. He doesn't seem to fit the typical Slytherin profile. He is kind, generous, funny, and understanding of all other houses. When he had been placed in Slytherin it was because of his family's lineage. I know that isn't how it is supposed to work but the Sorting Hat like always does what it wants. Blaise and I have been friends since our first year at Hogwarts when we met in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. Enough about me and Blaise's relationship let's get back to the story.

Hermione had an anticipated night's sleep and she was waiting for Mr. Weasley to arrive so they could head to the Burrow. She had traveled by the Floo Network before and knew what to expect. What she didn't expect was Fred and George Weasley popping out of the fireplace instead. "Fred, George what are you two doing here?" Hermione said surprised "We came to get you of course Dad got caught up at the office and Harry and Ron are practicing Quidditch with Ginny so they weren't able to come either. So Mum sent us!" Fred said happily. "Oh okay well my trunk is upstairs let me go get it." Hermione ran up the stairs and she pushed it down to them. They smiled up at her and carried the trunk into the living room. "After you Hermione we will be right behind you." Hermione nodded took a handful of Floo Powder from the bag she saw in his hand threw it into the fireplace yelled "The Burrow" and was off like a shot she held her arms across her chest kept her eyes open and waited for the right fireplace. When she saw Mrs. Weasley standing in her kitchen she prepared for impact. She stepped out or in case fell out just as Mrs. Weasley turned around. Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked over to her. "Hermione dear it is so good to see you. Where are Fred and George?" "Good to see you too Mrs. Weasley and they are right behind me." "Okay good come and sit down and have some breakfast you look half starved." They sat down at the table; Hermione filled her plate eagerly and began to eat.

Just as she was finishing her breakfast Fred and George stepped out of the fireplace Hermione's trunk held between them. They set the trunk down by the stairs and sat across from Hermione at the table. "What took you two so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Just as we were about to leave Hermione's parents came down the stairs saw us standing there and wanted to talk. So we sat there a half an hour talking. Hermione we didn't know your parents were so talkative." Hermione blushed at this. "Yea once you get them going they can't seem to stop to save their lives. Especially when you get them talking about their careers and their favorite books and so on and so forth then they can talk for hours on end. You were lucky it was only a half an hour." Hermione said smiling.

Two hours later Hermione headed out to the makeshift Quidditch pitch to see Ron, Ginny, and Harry. As she got closer she saw them hovering about two hundred feet above the ground performing drills. Right then they were helping Harry become more maneuverable by tossing golf balls into air sometimes six at a time and have him catch them before they hit the ground. Harry had become the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts history when he had caught Neville Longbottom's Rememberall in their first year after Draco Malfoy had chucked it. Harry had caught it right in front of Professor McGonagall's office window on the third floor with ease. She was so impressed she had pulled Oliver Wood a fifth year, also from Gryffindor, a Keeper, and the captain of the Gryffindor house team from his D.A.D.A (Defense Against the Dark Arts) lesson with Professor Quirrell. They were thrilled to finally find a Gryffindor Seeker they had been searching since the end of the year before and Oliver was determined to win the Quidditch Cup that year.

Now Harry's time had come he was the captain of the Quidditch team and he was determined to win it for Gryffindor. Hermione had skipped a few years at Hogwarts because they began teaching magic when you were five years old in Ireland. Plus she was the right age to graduate with Ron and Harry. Fred and George were coming back to Hogwarts as well to complete their seventh year. Hermione was looking forward to it because she had always had a slight crush on Fred. Also as a special house treat, this year there would be four pairs of Head Boys and Girls (one for each house) and each pair would have a secret Head Boy and Girl common room and dormitory hidden somewhere in the castle. It just so happened that Fred and Hermione were the Heads of Gryffindor. It was a great honor and Hermione cherished it. Also it was an added bonus that her crush is Head Boy. She did have a crush on Ron for the longest time until the end of their sixth year she realized he either had no intimate feelings for her at all or he was just completely oblivious about her feelings for him. Also she was sick and tired of always having to be the one who made the first move. She had just found out from Dumbledore that they were having another Yule Ball to celebrate the end of Voldemort's terrifying reign on the hearts and minds of the wizarding community. Plus to add to all the excitement Harry had finally confessed his undying love and admiration for Ginny and they were planning to be married in the summer after graduation. Ginny is so excite she is already making the preparations. She has asked Hermione to be her maid of honor and Hermione has graciously accepted. Also another good bit of news is that Draco Malfoy has apologized for all his misleading acts and is paying his debt to society by helping the Order of the Phoenix round up all the remaining Death Eaters. Also she found out last year that Blaise is related to her. They are cousins, their mothers are sisters and they didn't know up until this point because it was concealed and embarrassing information that Hermione's parents are Squibs. Although Hermione doesn't resent them for giving her up because it is quite embarrassing to be a Squib and have children that both manifest extreme magical prowess, nobody else knows that Hermione and Blaise are related not even Harry and Ron know this fact that has changed Hermione's entire world forever. Their parents are the only ones that know the shocking truth about the family history. It was actually quite rare for Squibs to produce magical heirs in this case heiresses.

At one point their family had been very rich. At the start of Voldemort's reign of terror though they lost everything because they refused to give in to the Death Eaters and their persistent following, at one point Hermione had gone to boarding school. The reason for this was to protect her from Voldemort. Although at this particular boarding school everyone had a number just like the Army. It was a devilish boarding school run by a convent of nuns. They were especially nasty if you had the slightest infraction on your record. The entire time she was there she was extremely unhappy. She constantly wished to be home in her warm cozy bed rather then locked up somewhere where everywhere you turned was rows upon rows of identical beds sporting the same boring sheets and the same awful comforters that are folded the same way eight inches down from the top of the bed if not done just right you get a week of detention and a lashing on each hand fifteen times each.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were finishing the last preparations to leave in the morning for King's Cross Station and Platform 9 and 3/4 s. Hermione was already done and she headed to Fred and George's room to join them since they were done as well.

Even though they were pranksters Hermione still cherished them as friends they protected her and cared about her as they do their own sister. They sure as hell watch out for her better then Ron and Harry do. They always get her into the worst situations and she always has had to think of a way to get them out of it again. Although when she is hanging out with Fred and George she finally feels like she can relax. As she arrives at Fred and George's door all she has to do is gently tap at the door just as she is about to tap it again Fred pulls open the door and smiles down at her. "Hey Hermione we thought we heard you. Come on in." George said further in the room behind Fred. Fred moved aside so she could come into the room. "What brings you to our humble abode?" Fred said chuckling. "I was done with my packing so I came down to visit you two jokesters." Hermione said smiling at them both with an extreme fondness that you can only achieve through a very long friendship. She had known them since her first day on the Hogwarts Express. She had been heading down the aisle to a compartment when all of a sudden she collided headlong into someone. On impact she had dropped the books she was carrying. She mumbled "sorry I'm such a klutz" and hurriedly picked everything up. The person she had ran into stooped down to help her when she looked up at him her breath caught in her throat. This guy was by far the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid her eyes on. That was saying something because she had seen some pretty attractive guys at her old school in Little Whinging, but this guy was by far the most attractive. He had ginger colored hair that framed his face. His piercing blue eyes were magnificent they also around the iris had slight greenish tint and it made him even more stunning. Hermione was suddenly snapped out her reverie by someone tapping her shoulder. "Hermione you with us?" It was George and he was trying unsuccessfully to hold back a chuckle. She scowled at him and said "What a girl isn't allowed to daydream?" Fred couldn't help smirking at her sharp retort. "Yea you can but you kind of have to snap out of it when we have to go down to dinner." Hermione was immediately off the bed she was sitting on, out the door and down the stairs. The twins couldn't help smiling as they shut the door behind her quickly retreating form.

Meanwhile Hermione was infuriated she couldn't believe the twins had done that to her. Allowing her to daydream like that for three hours they always seemed to find a way to piss her off to the point of no return. Hermione turned around suddenly making her way determined up the stairs. She went into her and Ginny's room and fished her IPod out of the top drawer of her bedside table. She turned it up as high as it would go and put the earphones in. She cranked _Apologize_ by Buckcherry and went into her zone of complete solace. This was the only song that could calm her to the point of functioning properly. When she was finally calm she left the room earphones still in and shuffled downstairs to dinner. She pressed the repeat function on the IPod but instead she skipped to the next song _Son of a Preacher Man_ which for some reason always reminded her of Fred Weasley, she didn't know why but it did probably because, Fred's father when he was younger had been a pastor. When she finally got to the table she pulled the earphones out of her ears and sat down, between Harry and Ron. Ron was happy because he had gotten a letter from Luna.

She was coming back to Hogwarts in the fall too and she had finally confessed how she really felt about him. To directly quote she had written 'Ron since our third year I have had a crush on you that could not compare to anything else in the world. But that is the problem with crushes right?' Hermione couldn't be happier for him when he had gotten that letter, because it had brightened his entire day. She hadn't been that happy for anyone since Voldemort had been defeated the year before. Then everyone had rejoiced and the wizarding community could be truly united under one complete celebration of freedom from a reign of terror and fright. They could now be happy for the rest of their lives and their children and their children's children don't have to live in terror and run screaming for the shadows at the slightest noise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and the rest of the gang had just finished supper. They headed upstairs to bed knowing that the next day would be the last day they have here until Christmas Break where they would all pile here as always exchange gifts and enjoy each others company. They also have never been able to have a full family Christmas until this year since now everyone can take a breather.

The next morning they all raced down the stairs with a feeling of fulfillment. They had their trunks coming down the stairs behind them thanks to Fred and George since they were legal to practice magic outside of school. The only reason they were able to leave the shop for the year was because it was doing so well and they had their best friend Lee Jordan running it for them. Also they had permission from Dumbledore to use a portkey to go back and forth to the shop to check on things. Hermione smiled back at them they could be so cute at times. She had always looked to them for advice and guidance. She was happy they were pursuing their dreams and had their own shop to show for it. Fred was extremely excited to go back to Hogwarts since he now "ruled" the school as a Head Boy. Mrs. Weasley had been so proud she didn't even scold Fred and George for using their Extendable Ears to listen in on an Order meeting. This had been extremely helpful to them discovering that Sirius wasn't dead he had just been found in Hogsmead in his Animagus form. Everyone had thought it had been an illusion until Remus had confirmed it with the on his left ankle in the shape of a crescent moon Remus had given him as boys at Hogwarts on a trip to Hogsmead. Harry was so happy to have his godfather back that he had been writing him constantly asking him what had really happened behind the veil and how he had been pulled back through the other side. Hermione was happy for him she had never seen so happy since the day he found out. Once he found out he had raced to Hogsmead to see him for the first time in two years after the tragic fight in The Department of Mysteries.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4s at quarter to 11:00 and raced to the train. Hermione had found out that she and Fred had to sit with the rest of the Heads on a compartment. Fred followed her down the aisle to the Heads compartment when they saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finchfletchy, and Luna Lovegood and Tyler Jacobs. They sat down across from Luna and Tyler and started talking vividly. Luna was talking about Knargles like her life depended on it. Hermione feeling that a boring topic was looming pulled the book out of her bag and opened to the bookmarked page. She was reading the beginning chapter of her History of Magic textbook again because knowing Professor Binns he will give an exam on the material the first week.

Her mind kept drifting back to the first couple weeks of summer they had been really rough. Her birth mother had sent her a letter her first week back. She had it folded up in her bag and was trying to forget it although it seemed burned into her brain. It said:

Hermione,

The first thing I would like to say is we are sorry. We do love you we just couldn't handle having another magically endowed child. Especially with our condition. Also we didn't want the same thing to happen to you that had happened to your sister. Just remember we do love you. Sorry we haven't contacted you until now but we couldn't stand the pain we felt after the separation. Please forgive us for our wrongdoings. I know you took the muggle couples' last name. I don't blame you for doing so. I wouldn't have wanted to keep our last name either. Please contact us if you feel the need.

Mother

Hermione when she read it couldn't help crying. The first time that her parents have contacted her in years and all her mother could do was lay a humongous guilt trip on her about taking the Grangers' last name. She was ashamed to even think that they are her parents. Like the saying goes "You can pick your friends but you can't pick your relatives" Hermione is so engrossed in her book she doesn't even notice that they are almost there until Fred shakes her shoulder and she looks up in alarm. "Hermione you should probably get changed we are almost there." Hermione nods at him without answering gathers her things and walks out. Without noticing when she shuts the door the letter from her mother falls out of her bag and hits the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred was bored so he looked at the floor trying to find something to entertain himself. What he found was a folded piece of parchment lying in the middle of the floor. He scooped it up and for a moment thought it was just a normal piece of parchment. Then the light hit it and the letter outlines shown through he was intrigued he heard the door creak and he put the in the pocket of his robes. He was determined to read once he was settled into his dormitory with Hermione probably reading a book not far away. He loved Hermione and her quirky bookishness she was just cute and very understanding.

Hermione sure enough walked in shortly after he grabbed the note. Hermione smiled at him briefly sat down and indulged in her book. He had never seen her without a book under her arm since the day he had met her. She loved her books as much as she loved her friends and family. Fred understood her so well that he had bought her a set of bookshelves for her room to hold her growing collection of books. Her favorite author of all time was Stephenie Meyer who wrote the Twilight series. She absolutely loves Edward Cullen. The reason she loves Edward Cullen so much is because she loves his medieval personality and his caring sense of understanding. The way he treated Bella made her feel the way she wanted to be treated by a guy. She had always wanted that since the day she became interested in guys. She inherited her love of books from her adopted mother.

The first gift Mrs. Granger had ever given her was _Moby Dick_ by Herman Melville. She also loved the idea of _The White Whale_. Since then books were her solace to the problems in her life. She had faced a problem with depression since her parents gave her up. This summer that problem increased though when she got that letter from her mother to tell you the truth she had finally adjusted to her parents not being a part of her life and then all the memories came flooding back. She had figured out a positive outlet for her negative emotions by writing poetry. As she wrote poetry all her emotions flooded out onto the page and seemed to leave her body all together. She had books upon books of poetry that she had written on one of her bookshelves at home. The only person that knew about her writing was her mom. The reason she didn't tell Ron or Harry is because she didn't think they would understand.

They had finally arrived back at Hogwarts and the students were very excited. The only problem is that it is raining out. The rain is coming down in sheets so fast that they can barely see a few feet in front of their faces. They ran through the rain to the carriages and the first years ran to the boats. All the Heads quickly clamored into a carriage together and Fred pulled the door shut. The carriages hastened up the road to the castle while the students were dripping wet and wishing they were inside where it is warm and dry. The carriages reached the castle gates and opened before them.

Some of the carriages went to the left and the others went to the right split by year. As Hermione's carriage went through the underground passageway that led to the castle she felt happy for the first time in a long time. She looked out one of the windows and saw the bright crystals that illuminated the walls. These crystals were only visible on the first and last day of the school year. There was a legend that said if you and your one true love looked into the light of the crystals at the same time you will tell the other you love them by spring break.

Without knowing it Fred was looking into the light at the same time she was. If only they knew the story then maybe they wouldn't have taken it so lightly.

As they arrived in the Great Hall the first years were standing in front of the professors table looking terrified of what is to come. Obviously they thought they had to do a spell by the looks on their faces. That was what Hermione had thought at first. Then she realized you just have to sit under the Sorting Hat and he will say where you will be going.

As the Sorting progressed Gryffindor gained twenty new first years. Hermione meanwhile was remembering why her family had come to England in the first place. Since their parents were Squibs they were easily able to hide in a muggle community. Although they knew if they were ever discovered they would have to flee Ireland for fear of being burned at the stake. So when Mikayla began to manifest powers they fled the countryside in the dead of night with only the clothes and what they could carry in their backpacks. So they then moved to England to assimilate into the wizarding community once again.

The reason they had left in the first was humiliation for their families at not being able to do magic. When Hermione's parents met in a pub and they discovered they were both Squibs they immediately fell in love. They decided they would flee to a country where wizards and witches were not well known so on the eve of Hermione's mother's eighteenth birthday they fled into the Irish countryside they created new aliases for themselves and their families had seen or heard from them in thirteen years. Until that fateful day where they couldn't resist it any longer and they had to move back in fear for their children's lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the start of the year feast was over the Heads all gathered at the front of the Hall, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout were with them. "Hello all and Congratulations on becoming Head Boys and Girls." Professor McGonagall said beaming. "Thank you Professor." They all said smiling. "As you all know this experiment is to promote House Unity. Now each of each you will direct our House Heads to their individual dormitories. So Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger follow me please." Professor McGonagall said as she left the Great Hall and headed up the Grand Staircase.

Once we arrived at the seventh floor Professor McGonagall led us down a side hallway and to a portrait of two knights dueling to win a beautiful princess. They immediately stopped when they noticed our presence and the taller of the two knights asked for the password it was "White Knight" and the portrait swung aside to let us enter. We stepped inside and were greeted by an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room except 10 times larger. "Your common room also has a kitchenette on the far left corner of the room and your dormitories are up the stairs. Ms. Granger you are on the left and Mr. Weasley the same on your right. Goodnight you two have a good nights' rest you have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore after lunch tomorrow."

With that McGonagall left the room the portrait clicking shut quietly behind her. "This common room is amazing." Hermione said sitting down in a chair by the fire pulling a book out of her bag. "Yea it is I think I am going to head to bed early I'm bushed." Fred said yawning for affect. "Okay I will see you in the morning Fred sleep well." Fred crept up the stairs and headed to his room. When he opened the door he felt his jaw drop. The back wall was painted with a mural of the greatest match ever! The Quidditch Cup that he went to see with everyone it was even complete with a dancing leprechaun his favorite team. He crashed down on the bed and pulled out the parchment. What he read though he never expected.


End file.
